Hyung
by GingerZoo
Summary: Taehyung dengan tubuh mungilnya. Jungkook dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya.


Hyung

Vkook

Flower Blossom

"Ah,Licin sekali.. seharusnya Jiminie menyikat belakang sepatunya juga. Sudah beberapa kali aku hampir tersungkur karena sepatu menyebalkan ini",Taehyung terus merutuki sepatunya-bukan-sepatu Jimin yang dia pinjam untuk bekerja di hari pertamanya di toko ayam. Padahal Taehyung sudah meminjam sepatunya tapi ia bukannya bersyukur malah merutuk,tipikal teman menyebalkan.

Ia kembali mengingat letak toko ayam yang sering Jiminie ceritakan. "setelah toko roti, belok kiri atau kanan ya?",Taehyung menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal. Salahkan sendiri bakat buta arahnya yang sejak lahir tak mau menghilang. Dan juga bakat sok tahunya yang terus berkembang. Ia mengikuti insting nya,berbelok ke kanansetelah toko roti. Lalu ia menemukan apotik, ia memasuki gang sempit di samping apotik tersebut dan malah menemukan jalan buntu. Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah,tangannya tergerak mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya. Tapi tangan lain berhasil mencegahnya. Taehyung terkejut dan segera menyadari bahwa ia sedang terpojok oleh sekelompok anak sekolah tukang membolos.

"Hei! Kembalikan ponsel ku!",Taehyung berjingkat,mencoba meraih ponselnya di tangan si anak yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Bocah itu menyunggingkan senyum miring,lalu menyuruh temannya yang lain dengan gerakan dagu. Tanpa sempat menyerap apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, taehyung telah di pepet oleh dua anak remaja berbadan besar. Lalu remaja yang lainnya memeriksa celana dan tasnya, mengambil yoyo kesayangannya lalu dilempar kesembarang tempat hingga patah. Taehyung mencoba melawan tapi cengkraman dua siswa besar tersebut terlalu kencang. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa teriak-teriak menyedihkan.

"HEI! ITU YOYO KESAYANGANKU! LEPASKAAAN!",Taehyung terus berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri tapi semuanya sia-sia. Bahkan dompet nya sudah diambil oleh si anak paling tinggi, mereka ber-lima sedangkan Taehyung sendirian dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Ketika ia mengambil nafas untuk berteriak lebih kencang tiba-tiba saja potongan YoYonya mengenai kepala si anak yang paling tinggi. Lalu si tinggi tersebut-sepertinya ketua geng- meringis dan melihat kebelakangnya. Ad anak dengan tampang sok ganteng dan sok keren sedang menggenggam potongan YoYo Taehyung yang lainnya.

"Jangan berani ikut campur!",Kata si anak yang lebi tinggi sembari maju dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Taehyung terkesiap di tempatnya,bersamaan dengan dua bocah berbadan besar yang menghimpitnya. Di depannya sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit antara bocah tengil dan bocah tinggi. Ia melihatnya dengan kagum seolah itu adalah film atau video game yang sering di mainkannya. Melihat pergerakan dari bocah tengil yang terus tersenyum miring menyebalkan itu dengan yoyo di tangannya ia jadi teringat dengan karakter anime "Hunter x Hunter",Killua. Bukannya membantu Taehyung malah terus menonton hingga si anak tinggi berhasil menghantam telak pelipis si tengil. Taehyung langsung tersadar dan menyadari bahwa cengkraman di kedua bahunya mengendor, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk melawan dan berhasil!.

Terjadilah pergelutan 2 lawan 5 dan Taehyung berhasil,ya, berhasil membuat dirinya patah hidung karena tak punya kemampuan berkelahi. Setelah pukulan terakhir si tengil pada perut si tinggi, mereka semua melarikan diri dan Taehyung langsung menyelamatkan barang-barangnya, dompet dan ponsel. Walaupun YoYo nya tinggal kenangan tapi Taehyung tetap menyimpan serpihan lain dari YoYo tersebut.

Si tengil memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, Taehyung yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya pun tersadar sedang diperhatikan.

"oh iya! Terimakasih ya bocah sudah menyelamatkan ku!",Ujarnya sembari menundukan kepala. Si tengil langsung meringis,sepertinya ia ingin tertawa namun,karena ujung bibirnya berdarah terdengar seperti meringis.

"Dengar ya. Yang bocah itu kau!",ujarnya sembari mendorong bahu Taehyung dengan telunjuknya.

"Ah, ternyata kau lebih tua dariku ya? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak!",ucap Taehyung dengan bahasa yang lebih formal. Sebelumnya ia mengucapkan banmal karena menyangka si tengil lebih muda darinya.

"Hidungmu berdarah, bersihkan!",Si tengil memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit. Taehyung terperangah,wajahnya tampan,keren dan tengil tapi suka warna pastel.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak!",Taehyung dengan senang hati menerima sapu tangan tersebut.

Lalu si tengi langsung berbalik badan dan hendak meninggalkan Taehyung, tetapi ia berbalik lagi dan mengucapkan "panggil aku Hyung,kalau kita bertemu lagi. Bocah!",Lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Hyung ya?.. padahal aku yakin dia lebih muda dariku.."

(TBC)

HAI GUYS!

FINALLY COMEBACK !

NIATNYA BENERAN BARENGAN COMEBACKNYA SAMA BTS. YEAY!

Aku balik bawa FF dari pasangan paling fenomenal sejagat raya (VKOOK)!

Hope you like it yeeeaaaa~

Happy Reading.

-Gingerzoo-


End file.
